


Warm Up

by Duchesse



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, alucard being a cheeky bitch like he always is, gender-neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 11:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchesse/pseuds/Duchesse
Summary: You couldn’t say the cold bothered you much, but he seemed to want to warm you up.[Alucard/Reader].





	Warm Up

Reputation and prestige were two things you cared very little for, something that held no bearings to your life growing up in the backstreets of the city. It was for that reason most people believed Integra tolerated you as much as she did, despite you blatant disobedience and overall resistance to authority. Those harsh winters huddled next to strangers–praying that they would not be a solidified corpse by daybreak–made you resilient and unflappable.

In the time that Integra had taken you under her employment, or perhaps more appropriately, her apprenticeship, you became a creature of habit. Your patterns were traceable, predictable, and furthermore entirely uninteresting. 

The days were spent in a lackadaisical haze, whereas you paraded the grounds with the dead in the evenings. You wondered what your friends back home would had thought of you, where you were, and what you knew about the world now. Vampires and ghouls had been about as terrifying as the thought of the three bears in Goldilocks when next to the reality of starvation and drunken bastards looking for trouble.

“The fountain gargoyle is in a different spot tonight, how peculiar.” Alucard’s voice stirred you a little more than it usually did. It wasn’t often he managed to catch you by surprise. “I’m beginning to think you enjoy being reprimanded by Intregra.”

“Did she send her pet out here to bring me back inside? Go away.” You droned, flapping an arm in the direction of his voice without looking back before pulling the cover tighter against your body. “I’ll come back inside later.”

You could just make out the tap of his footfalls against the stone, most of it was subdued by the gentle trickle of water coming from the spout and dripping down the tiers into the larger pool below. 

Still, he ventured nearer in the darkness, sending the hairs on the back of your neck bristling. 

Just then, you heard the scuff of fabric next to you on the lip of the fountain. “Someone’s feeling feisty tonight. What makes you think she has the time to be concerned about every thing you do?” 

You shifted away from him, curling the blanket tight into your fist. “Be careful, Alucard. Say that and I might think you’re actually worried about me.”

“You should be honored if that’s the case.”

Smothering a scoff in the back of your throat, you popped up from your seat at the fountain and rounded it follow the paved trail leading towards the towering gates. Beyond that fortified steel and security outpost was nothing but forest and plains for miles, if memory served right.

You had little ambition to try to sneak through all of the protections, even you realized that they acted to keep things out. 

When you spoke again, it was with the knowledge he was somewhere nearby. “Sometimes I just think about how quickly life changed. Four years ago, I didn’t anticipate much. Didn’t see anything beyond my immediate needs because that’s what mattered.”

“There’s no rest for the wicked, especially when that city of yours was perfect breeding grounds for vampires and ghouls.” His words held no cheer, yet you heard laughter in his voice. “Hundreds died. I wish I could have been there to see Parliament losing their shit like headless chickens.”

You couldn’t say you found much of anything Alucard said tasteful, but you had come to learn that sometimes there would be some deeper, underlying meaning to his bullshit spiels.

What bothered you more than his tactlessness was his growing intrigue in you. For whatever reason, you were exceptional entertainment and he held no qualms in letting that be known. For the first six months after your arrival, you had been too uncomfortable to be in the same room; another six months before you found the gall to tell him to fuck off.

He probably liked that, you assumed. 

And these nightly excursions had become routine, something you could not discern as to whether you appreciated or felt disgruntled by.

Air gushed between your teeth as you sighed, watching your breath turn to plumes of white fog that dissipated before your eyes. Beneath the glow of moonlight, you thought the frost on the greenery and grass looked much like a light dusting of snow, foreboding as to what was to come. As you held the cover closer to you, the frozen snow crunched beneath Alucard’s languid strides as he approached.

He didn’t stop, tempting you to sidestep to let him pass, but found yourself unable too as one of his arms hooked around your shoulders and reeled you against his chest. Your immediate response was to restrain your impulse to punch him in the face, the other was nothing at all.

You simply stood there, body rigid against his as you attempted to make sense of this unfamiliar touch. “What-What are you doing? You’re acting strange.”

“Does it make you uncomfortable?” he asked, silky voice inches from your ear as his chin perched atop your shoulder. “Do you want me to stop?”

“I don’t get you.” 

Alucard gave an airy laugh, clenching your jaw with the other hand to tilt your head back far enough to see the rather roguish smile stretched across his lips, though you thought his eyes glistened differently. “You look cold. It only makes sense to me to try to keep you from freezing to death.”

You never particularly enjoyed looking at his eyes, they were mesmerizing, though you suspected not for the right reason. Regardless, you held his gaze, the tension ebbed from your body and his nearness felt less threatening. 

“You’re dead, Alucard. I doubt you can do much to keep me warm.”

“ _Oh_?” his tone was challenging, smile sprawling. “I guess you’re right. I think you managed to warm yourself up on your own. Maybe I was the one who wanted warmth? Why don’t you indulge me for a while?”

Your jaw tightened, lips pulling taut as heat crawled up your ears and to your face. “ _I don’t get you_.”

He said nothing else at that point, opting to trace his fingertips across your cheek as he pressed his skin against yours to revel in your embarrassment and warmth.


End file.
